This invention relates generally to portable shelters and, in particular, to a portable shelter which can be readily unfolded for erection when required for use and folded for storage and transportation when not in use, as well as a frame for such a shelter. The invention is applicable to providing temporary shade and other shelter for outdoor gatherings and other activities, and it will be convenient to hereinafter disclose the invention in relation to that exemplary application. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is not limited to that application.
The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of the application.
One form of erectable, collapsible shelter, includes a frame having at least three legs, and a perimeter truss linkage assembly connected to the legs so as to form a perimeter roof eave of the shelter when erected. A canopy peak support assembly is also connected to the legs and can extend above the top of those legs when the shelter is erected so that the perimeter linkage assembly and canopy peak support assembly together support a canopy extending over the frame.
The shelter frame is connected together so that it can be unfolded for erection and folded for storage and transport.
In one shelter form, the perimeter truss linkage assembly includes pairs of truss links extending along an eave line of the shelter between upper ends of adjacent legs. The truss links of each pair are pivotably connected together intermediate their ends in a scissors configuration. Moreover, the truss links are pivotably connected to respective legs. In this way, the truss links can pivot relative to one another, and relative to the legs, for folding and unfolding of the perimeter linkage assembly.
In this form of shelter, the canopy peak support assembly includes support rods extending from each of the legs to a centrally located peak bracket. The rods are pivotably connected to the legs and bracket. In addition, each rod has sections which pivot or telescope relative to one another. In this way, the support rods can pivot, and perhaps also slide, to effect folding and unfolding of the canopy peak support assembly.
The shelter incorporates a fabric or other flexible sheet material canopy which fits over at least the canopy peak support assembly and perimeter truss linkage assembly. The canopy assists in maintaining the frame rigid and stable when the shelter is erected. The canopy may be permanently fitted to the frame for folding and unfolding therewith, or may be removable from the frame for collapsing.
Examples of this form of shelter are disclosed in Australian patents 684978 and 722814, and patent application 49813/99.
One problem with this form of shelter is the overall height of the perimeter truss linkage assembly. The scissor configuration of the truss links results in those links extending downwardly a considerable distance from the eave line. That tends to reduce the headroom available for access to the shelter, particularly midway between adjacent legs.
In an effort to increase that headroom, the truss linkage assembly has been modified by introducing further scissor-type links. One example of a shelter having that modified linkage assembly is disclosed in Australian patent application 20823/97.
The inclusion of the additional links in the linkage assembly adds to its complexity and attendant difficulty of pivoting those links during folding and unfolding of the shelter frame. Moreover, the modified linkage assembly tends to add to the overall cost of the shelter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple shelter frame which will easily unfold for rigid and stable erection, and fold for compact storage and transport.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shelter frame which enables improved headroom access into an erected shelter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically attractive shelter which can be readily erected and collapsed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an erectable, collapsible shelter which, when erected, has easy access and clear interior usable space.
According to one broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an erectable, collapsible frame for a shelter, the frame being erectable to support a canopy thereon in order to form a shelter, the frame including:
(a) at least 3 legs;
(b) a perimeter support assembly extending between and interconnecting adjacent legs; and
(c) a canopy peak support assembly extending outwardly from the legs, when the frame is erected, to define an underlying shelter space;
wherein the legs and support assemblies are pivotably interconnected to enable unfolding and folding for respective erection and collapse of the frame.
The perimeter support assembly preferably includes elongate perimeter support members. Each perimeter support member preferably extends between and is connected to a respective pair of adjacent legs. Each perimeter support member preferably has on an eave line extending between the connections of the perimeter support members with the legs, when the frame is erected. The perimeter support members are preferably connected to upper ends of the legs and do not project beneath the eave line when the frame is erected.
Preferably, each perimeter support member is pivotably connected to the respective legs. Moreover, each connection permits pivotal movement of the perimeter support member only in a downward direction between the legs during frame collapse and only in an upward direction during frame erection.
In at least one preferred form, each perimeter support member includes at least two sections. All of the sections of each perimeter support member are arranged end-to-end, and the sections are interconnected for relative pivotal movement for unfolding and folding during frame erection and collapse, respectively. In the preferred form, the sections of each perimeter support member are pivotably interconnected so that the sections fold inwardly between the legs connected thereto so as to draw the legs together during frame collapse.
Preferably, the perimeter support assembly includes stabilising members extending between and connected to the perimeter support members and legs to releasably fix the support members and legs relative to one another when unfolded to achieve rigid, stable erection of the frame. The stabilising members are preferably actuable to release the support members and legs for relative folding in order to collapse the frame.
In at least one preferred form, each stabilising member is elongate with opposed ends. One end of the stabilising member is connected to a respective perimeter support member and the other end being connected to an associated leg beneath the connection of the perimeter support member with the leg so as to fix the support members relative to the legs. The connections are movable or removable, in this preferred form, to accommodate relative movement of the perimeter support members and legs for folding and unfolding.
The canopy peak support assembly preferably includes elongate canopy peak support members. Each member has opposed ends, one of which is connected to an associated leg with the other end being interconnected with the other end of at least one other canopy peak support member. Preferably, the canopy peak support members are pivotably connected to the legs and pivotably connected to one another. Those connections permit pivotal movement of the canopy peak support members between a folded position extending inwardly between the legs, and an unfolded position extending above the legs and over the shelter space.
Preferably, the canopy peak support assembly includes stabilising members extending between each canopy peak support member and the associated leg to releasably fix the canopy peak support members and legs relative to one another when unfolded to achieve rigid, stable erection of the frame. The stabilising members are preferably actuable to release the canopy peak support members and legs for folding in order to collapse the frame.
Preferably, each leg includes at least two leg sections movable relative to one another between a full length condition adopted when the frame is erected, and a reduced length condition adopted when the frame is collapsed. In at least one preferred form, the leg sections of each leg are telescopically interconnected for relative sliding movement one within an other in order to adjust the leg length.
Preferably, each leg includes a locking mechanism for rigidly locking the leg sections together when moved to the full length condition. The mechanisms are preferably actuable to release the leg sections for relative movement to the reduced leg length condition.
According to one specific aspect of the present invention, there is provided an erectable, collapsible frame for a shelter, the frame being erectable to support a canopy thereon in order to form a shelter, the frame including:
(a) at least 3 legs;
(b) a perimeter support assembly extending between and interconnecting adjacent legs at upper ends thereof, the perimeter support assembly including:
(i) one only perimeter support rod extending between each pair of legs, each perimeter support rod having at least two elongate rod sections arranged end-to-end, one end of a respective rod section being pivotably connected to a respective leg and the other ends of the rod sections of each perimeter support rod being pivotably connected one to another, the legs and support rods being pivotable between an unfolded position in which the support rods extend on an eave line between the upper ends of the legs, and a folded position in which the rod sections of the support rods and the legs extend generally side-by-side one another, and
(ii) a respective stabilising strut extending between a respective support rod section and an associated leg, each stabilising strut having opposed ends, one end being connected to the respective support rod section and the other end being connected to the associated leg beneath the upper end thereof, the stabilising struts releasably fixing the perimeter support rods and legs relative to one another in their unfolded position, and being actuable to release the support rods and legs for folding into their folded position; and
(c) a canopy peak support assembly extending above the legs when the frame is erected to define an underlying shelter space, the canopy peak support assembly being foldable and unfoldable;
wherein unfolding and folding of the legs, perimeter support rods and the canopy peak support assembly, respectively, erecting and collapsing the frame.
According to another specific aspect of the present invention there is provided an erectable, collapsible frame for a shelter, the frame being erectable to support a canopy thereon in order to form a shelter, the frame including:
(a) at least 3 legs;
(b) a perimeter support assembly extending between and interconnecting adjacent legs at upper ends thereof, the perimeter support assembly being foldable and unfoldable; and
(c) a canopy peak support assembly including:
(i) a canopy peak support rod associated with each leg, each canopy peak support rod having two elongate rod sections with opposed ends, one end of one rod section of each support rod being pivotably connected to the upper end of the associated leg, one end of the other rod sections being pivotably connected one to another, and the other end of the one rod section of each support rod being pivotably connected to the other rod section between the ends of the other rod section, the legs and support rods being pivotable between an unfolded position in which the support rods extend above the upper ends of the legs and over shelter space defined by the frame, and a folded position in which the rod sections of the support rods and the legs extend generally side-by-side one another;
(ii) a respective stabilising stay extending between each canopy peak support rod and the associated leg, each stabilising stay having opposed ends, one end being connected to the associated leg and the other end being connected to the other end of the other rod section of the canopy peak support rod; and
(iii) a respective stabilising strut extending between each stabilising stay and the associated leg, each stabilising strut having opposed ends, one end being connected to the associated leg and the other end being connected to the stabilising stay intermediate the ends thereof, the stabilising struts releasably fixing the canopy peak support rods, stabilising stays, and legs relative to one another in their unfolded position, and being actuable to release the canopy peak support rods and legs for folding into their folded position;
wherein unfolding and folding of the legs, perimeter support assembly and the canopy peak support rods, respectively, erecting and collapsing the frame.
In another broad aspect, the present invention provides an erectable and collapsible shelter including the above frame, and a canopy extending over and supported by the perimeter and peak support assemblies when the shelter is erected.
The following description refers to preferred embodiments of the shelter and frame of the present invention. To facilitate an understanding of the invention, reference is made in the description to the accompanying drawings where the shelter and frame are illustrated. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the embodiments as hereinafter described and as illustrated.